Der Koloss des Schicksals
The Clone Wars – Der Koloss des Schicksals ist ein vom amerikanischen Verlag Dark Horse herausgegebener Comic, welcher im Dezember 2009 erstmals auf Englisch und mit der Januar-Ausgabe des ''The-Clone-Wars''-Magazins an mehrteilig auch auf Deutsch veröffentlicht wurde. Er spielt im Jahr 22 VSY während der Klonkriege. Inhaltsangabe des Verlages To Jedi master Mace Windu, the planet Simocadia isn't just another world caught up in the Clone Wars; he has a long history with its people - and a friendship with the planet's royal family. When a battle between the Separatists and the Republic over a rare mineral source threatens to destroy the ancient society, the rulers of Simocadia resist more assistance from the Republic. Instead, they choose another opinion to save their world: Awaking the Ardana Shadex, an indestructible mechanized giant that has been sleeping for centuries under the planets surface! But awaking the colossus could cost many lives and cause more destruction than the current war. Mace races against time and across a dangerous landscape to prevent disaster. '' Handlung Klonkriege Über dem Planeten Simocadia tobt eine Schlacht zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme. An Bord eines republikanischen Schiffes befindet sich Mace Windu mit einem Speeder in einem raketenähnlichen Fahrzeug und ist bereit, durch die separatistische Flotte Simocadia zu erreichen. Als er losfliegt landet er nach kurzer Zeit und der Zerstörung eines separatistischen Schlachtschiffes auf der Planetenoberfläche, wo er mit dem Speeder weiterfliegt. Unterdessen steht die Hauptstadt Simocadias unter schwerem Beschuss durch separatistische Bodentruppen, weshalb die Palastwächter unter Leitung Tobins die Königin Sephani in Sicherheit bringen wollen. Doch diese erkennt, dass es zu spät ist, und setzt ihre Hoffnungen nun auf den Prinz Yojan, welcher zur gleichen Zeit damit beschäftigt ist, Ausgrabungen durchzuführen. Während sich Mace einen Weg durch die Kampfdroiden vor der Stadt bahnt, haben sich die Königin und ihre Wachen in einem Raum verschanzt. Als ein Kettensägendroide durch die Tür bricht und die Wachen zu töten droht, wird er im letzten Moment durch den Jedi gestoppt, welcher sämtliche Droiden im Palast zerstört hat. Wenig später ist die Stadt durch Klonkrieger gesichert und Mace versucht herauszufinden, wo sein langjähriger Freund Yojan geblieben ist. Im Gespräch mit der Königin erfährt er, dass Yojan nicht im Palast ist und die Königin überlegt, der Konföderation beizutreten - da ihr Wunsch neutral zu bleiben nicht respektiert wird. Als Mace sich auf die Suche nach Yojan machen will, wird er von den Wachen aufgehalten, die er jedoch mit Leichtigkeit ausschaltet. Anschließend wird er von Demo angesprochen, welcher sich als rechte Hand des Prinzen vorstellt und Mace zu ihm geleiten will. So fliegen die beiden wenig später los und während des Fluges erzählt Demo dem Jedi, dass Yojan einen Ardana Shadex entdeckt hat, einen gewaltigen Kriegsroboter, und diesen aktivieren möchte um die Schlacht zu beenden und Truppen beider Seiten zu vernichten. Als er am Ende des Berichtes angelangt ist, wird der Gleiter durch eine Droidenarmee gestoppt, die Windu töten will. Doch mit Demo als Geisel entkommt der Jedi der Falle und lässt sich zu Yojan bringen. An der Ausgrabungsstelle angelangt lässt sich Windu von Demo Handfesseln anlegen und passiert so die Wachen, bis er schließlich Yojan gegenübersteht. Doch der Prinz will auf die Worte des Jedi nichts geben und ist fest entschlossen den Roboter zu aktiveren, weshalb sich Mace befreit und im Duell gegen Yojan antritt. Während die beiden gegeneinander kämpfen will Demo den Shadex aktivieren, was Mace durch einen Wurf seines Lichtschwertes verhindern will - indem er die Kontrollen des Roboters zerstört. Doch der Roboter erwacht dennoch zum Leben, ist nun jedoch nicht mehr steuerbar. Daher fliehen Yojan, Mace, Demo und der Neimoidianer Orrin erst einmal gemeinsam an Bord eines Shuttles und bringen sich in Sicherheit. Während der Shadex einen Weg der Zerstörung durch die gegnerischen Truppen, Minenanlagen und die Landschaft von Simocadia bahnt, versuchen Mace und Yojan einen Plan zur Deaktivierung des Roboters zu entwickeln. Schließlich steuern sie das Shuttle über den Roboter und Mace springt in den Nacken der Maschine. Dort gelingt es ihm, den "Schlüssel" des Roboters an sich zu bringen, woraufhin er dem Roboter mit seinem Lichtschwert genügend Schmerzen zufügt, damit er den Mund öffnet. Als dies passiert ist, wirft der Jedi den Schlüssel, welchen Yojan fängt und sich damit in den Mund stürzt. Zu Mace entsetzen erschient Yojan jedoch nicht mehr, und als der Roboter explodiert bringt sich Mace gerade noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit. Wenig später wird die Leiche des Prinzen geborgen und während eine Trauerfeier veranstaltet wird, nimmt Mace Kontakt zu Yoda auf, welchem er von den nunmehr zerbrochenen Beziehungen mit der Königin berichtet. Im Gegenzug erfährt er von Yoda, dass die separatistischen Streitkräfte sich zurückgezogen haben und Simocadia wieder in den Händen der Republik ist. Rückblick Im Laufe der eigentlichen Handlung werden immer wieder kurze Rückblicke eingefügt, die von einer frühen Mission Windus auf Simocadia berichten. Hierbei wird der Planet durch Invasoren angegriffen, denen sich der Jedi, welcher zufällig auf Simocadia gestrandet ist, entgegenstellt. Obwohl er heftig kämpft, gerät er schließlich in die Gefangenschaft der Invasoren. Nachdem die königliche Familie von dem Fremden erfahren hat, beschließt Prinz Yojan mit einigen Getreuen eine Rettungsmission für den Jedi, welche auch gelingt. Mit der Hilfe Windus kann die kleine Gruppe Kämpfer schließlich die Invasoren zurückschlagen und von Simocadia vertreiben, woraufhin Windu von Königin Sephani geehrt wird und sich mit Yojan anfreundet. Dramatis personae *CC-6454 „Ponds“ *Demo *Orrin *Sephani *Tobin *Mace Windu *Yoda *Yojan Hinter den Kulissen Der Comic ''Der Koloss des Schicksals ist Teil des Multimedia-Projektes The Clone Wars. Im Gegensatz zu einem Großteil der anderen Werke des Projektes behandelt er eine komplett neue Geschichte mit neu eingeführten Hauptpersonen - mit Außnahme Mace Windus - die von der Fernsehserie losgelöst ist und auch keinerlei Bezug auf sie nimmt. Weblinks *[http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/16-554/Star-Wars-The-Clone-Wars----The-Colossus-of-Destiny-TPB The Colossus of Destiny] auf der Website von Dark Horse *Vorschau auf der Website von Dark Horse en:Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Englische Comics Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Digest-Comicreihe) Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Magazin) Kategorie:Legends-Quellen